


Festivals

by LostImmortality



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Friendship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Monsters are on the surface, Reader doesn’t have an established gender, Swapfell, also established crush, but he’s a good wingman anyways, request, sans is not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostImmortality/pseuds/LostImmortality
Summary: This is a one shot requested by Duckiedragon! Hope you like it!You find yourself bing dragged to a festival by your two best friends. Fluff ensues.





	Festivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckiedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiedragon/gifts).



The breeze that rushed through the streets was just strong enough to pick up the soft orange and red leaves and twist them up into colorful whirlwinds with the flower petals that had Allen from the decorations. They almost seemed to glow as they caught the light of the lanterns that had been strung up along the buildings and in the trees. Various stalls were set up with groups of people gathered around them. It really was almost magical, which was just as well, considering the fact that the streets were decorated in celebration of the anniversary of monster freedom. 

You were so happy to be able to participate in everything that the monsters were doing for the occasion, even if you were certain that your arm would be dislocated by the end of it from how much Sans was tugging you around from stall to stall. You were just glad to be there with the friends you had made. Well, the friends and the maybe slightly more than friends. 

You glanced back and grinned at the taller of the skeleton brothers as he meandered behind the two of you. When he noticed your gaze, he shot you a lazy wink. You blushed and looked back at where you were going.

You would most certainly be lying if you were to say that you didn’t have an absolutely massive crush on Papyrus. And, well, you had no idea where you stood with him. To say that Papyrus was hard to read would be the understatement of the century. That had been a major source of irritation for you, especially as of late.

Just when you had begun to figure him out, something had changed. You didn’t even know what had happened, but he had suddenly started acting strange around you. Though, he wasn’t the only one to blame. The two of you had spent more time skirting around each other than not. You weren’t the only one that had noticed the change, however. Sans had noticed as well, which hadn’t really come as a surprise to you. Sans noticed most things. 

That was why the three of you had decided to go to the festival. Sans had made the scrutiny decision to drag his brother out of the house to… well, you weren’t entirely sure why. Sans never told you what he was planning, and when you asked, he gave you a smug look without an explanation. 

You were more than a little surprised when he had dragged the two of you to a festival of all things. But, you had come to learn that Sans usually knew what he was doing when it came to his brother, even if you didn’t really understand it. 

At least Papyrus seemed a bit more at ease as he followed behind you and his brother. He nonchalantly scanned over the different stalls set up, hands shoved carelessly in his pockets. To anyone who didn’t know him well, he may have looked bored. 

You, however, knew better. There was a certain glint in his eye as he examined everything critically. His attention kept wandering back to the decorations that were strewn about. He lingered at the warm lights and the floral garland that hung above the crowds. The lights hit him in a way that made him look almost ethereal. It was… pretty.

You nearly ran into Sans when he came to a dead stop in front of you. He looked back at you with a knowing smirk. You found yourself quickly averting your eyes, your cheeks growing warm at being caught staring. 

“TRY TO KEEP UP. I DIDN’T COME OUT HERE TO WAIT FOR YOU TO CATCH UP EVERY THIRTY SECONDS!” Sans called over to his brother. He let go of you in order to cross his arms. You took the opportunity to rub at your shoulder. There was no doubt in your mind that it would be sore in the morning. That was a risk you always seemed to have when you hung out around the skeleton brothers and their friends. 

“of course,” Papyrus grinned as he caught up to the two of you. When he looked over at you, the gin faltered for a split second. You must have been staring again. 

Sans looked between the two of you and rolled the lights in his eyes with an exaggerated sigh, “COULD YOU TWO BE ANY MORE-“ he cut himself off, shaking his head as he did so, “ACTUALLY, I DECIDED THAT I HAVE SOMETHING THAT I HAVE TO DO RIGHT NOW, IMMEDIATELY.”

You raised a brow at his very likely story, “What kind of thing?”

“THE IMPORTANT KIND, OBVIOUSLY!” He looked up at his brother, “I NEED YOU TO STAY WITH THE HUMAN, WHO IS BOTH TOO USELESS AND PATHETIC TO BE LEFT ALONE. KEEP THEM ENTERTAINED WHILE I’M GONE!” 

You narrowed your eyes at him. What were you, a toddler? You didn’t need to be  _ ‘entertained’ _ . Before you could give any kind of retort, Sans ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

You let out a sigh and shook your head, a soft chuckle escaping you. After a roll on your heels, you turned towards Papyrus. He was staring into the are where his brother had disappeared. 

“Welp. Looks like it’s just us for now, huh?” You smiled as his attention moved over to you. 

“looks like it,” he agreed. Good. Great. Fantastic. You rolled on your feet once more, taking a second to gather your thoughts. 

Papyrus began walking. You let out a small sputter in surprise before rushing back to his side. He glanced over at you, but otherwise payed you no mind. 

“So,” you began, “How come you and Sans didn’t help set all of this stuff up? Well, I mean, I know that you probably wouldn’t have done much anyways.” You added the last part playfully, nudging him slightly as you did so.

He let out a soft chuckle, “ya got me there, darlin’. after the last time our whole group did something like this, the queen banned us from runnin’ it together again.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the visual, “That bad, huh?” When all of them got together, it really could be quite the headache.

“there were spike traps instead of games, y’know, for the kiddos. everything was on fire before it even started.” 

“Ah, yes. Fire and spikes. Every child’s dream.” You grinned, “It sounds like a good time. I’m sad I missed out on it.”

He glanced over at you, “yeah. me too.” He looked away and continued forward, occasionally slowing down to look at something that was on one of the stands. 

“So, can I ask about the flowers? Do they mean something to you guys, or was it just an aesthetic kind of thing?” You tucked your hands behind you as you wandered just behind him. You had noticed that while there were many kinds of vibrant flowers, golden buttercups had been laced throughout every arrangement you could see.

“yeah, these things used to grow in the castle back underground. they got a whole lotta history tied up in ‘em.” As he explained, a particularly strong rush of wind hit hit you. You instinctively wrapped your arms around yourself as a shiver ran down your spine. That didn’t go unnoticed by your ever-observant friend. 

You were surprised to feel a sudden weight across your shoulders. You blinked up at Papyrus, a silent question in your gaze as he draped his jacket over you.

He shrugged, “weather looks like it’s got your bones shaking, darlin’. the cold goes right through me anyways.”

A soft smile fell on your face as you tugged the jacket tighter around you. It very easily dwarfed you, but you found that you didn’t mind the mountain of heavy fabric. It was quite the contrary, really. It was soft and comfortable, and it smell like something sweet and vaguely smokey. It was a smell you had very quickly come to associate with the skeleton. 

The two of you continued on your way until a particular stand caught your eye. There were two rabbit monsters, one leaning on her arm and scrolling through her phone in disinterest. The other, however, was was a little kid, who was concentrating on weaving a wreath of flowers together. The stand was covered in similar crowns of flowers in different colors and styles. 

You grinned and tugged lightly on Papyrus’s arm, “Look!” You didn’t bother waiting for a reply before you rushed over, Papyrus in tow. You stopped in front of it and scanned over all of the different floral creations. You reached a hand out and gently ran it along the soft petals of one of them. 

The kid looked up from what they were working on, “Hello miss! Would you like to by a handmade flower crown? If you’d like, I have a few pairs so that you and your mate can match!”

You felt your cheeks heat up as you sputtered out a reply, “Oh! Well, we aren’t-“

“actually,” a hand snaked its way around your waste as Papyrus leaned over you in order to pull one off of the table. He promptly dropped it on your head. He looked down at you for a second with a soft expression. “i think that’s the one.”

You found yourself burying your face into the fluff of his jacket to hide the bright red that had spread across your face. He chuckled and poked at your partially hidden face.

“cute,” he muttered out to you.

You swatted his had away before grabbing another crown off of the table. You had to reach up awkwardly to place it on his head, but you powered through. 

“There! Now you’re cute, too.” As soon as the word left your mouth, you sunk back into the jacket. Really? That was what you were going with? Maybe if you sunk far enough into the jacket, you could disappear into it forever. You wouldn’t be surprised if there were secret void pockets that you could exploit. 

“you think i’m cute, huh?” The teasing was more than expected. You could hear him chuckle before you felt his hand pull away from your waist. Instead, he put both hands on either side of your face and gently pulled you back out of the fluff. 

You reluctantly met his gaze. He was looking down at you thoughtfully as one of his thumbs gently ran along your cheek. You found yourself leaning in to his touch. 

“Uh, Papyrus?” You asked, though you made no move to pull away. He didn’t either. 

Was it just you, or were the two of you getting closer? 

… It certainly wasn’t just you. The space between the two of you had grown much smaller as he leaned down towards you. Time seemed to slow as your anticipation grew. You bit your lip, your eyes darting over his face, looking for any sign to pull away. There was none. 

You pushed yourself onto your your toes to close the distance. A shock of magic made your lips tingle as your kiss connected. A cacophony of butterflies erupted in your stomach when he returned it just as freverently. You wrapped your arms around him as he pulled you closer. 

“Are the two of you going to pay for those?” The voice caused you to pull away from Papyrus and look over to the stand. 

The rabbit woman was going you a look, her arms crossed over her chest. You tensed up and felt your blush grow warmer. You must have looked very much like a deer caught in headlights, because her mouth twitched up into a smirk. 

Your attention moved over to Papyrus. The two of you caught each other’s eyes at the same time. You both began laughing. You let your head fall back into his chest as you attempted to hide your blush from Papyrus and the bunny monster. 

You felt him shift as he reached into a pocket and hand something to her.

“You managed to find yourself such a cute little thing, huh?” The rabbit addressed Papyrus. 

“yeah,” he agreed. He rested his arms around your waist. “yeah i did.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, my peramiters were ‘Swapfell Papyrus’ and ‘flower crowns’ and I think I at least somewhat hit the mark on both of those?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait on getting this to you!
> 
> Here’s my Tumblr for anyone who’d like to stop by!  
> [boop.](https://lost-immortality.tumblr.com)


End file.
